Darkness
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter One – Privacy

August 31st, the night that Harry went to Draco and confessed his love was the last night that the two of them had any privacy in regards to their relationship. On September 1st Draco went to bid his son farewell as he boarded the train to Hogwarts. All three of Harry's children were already at the school after the horrific events of the summer, spending time with their mother who would be travelling back on the Hogwarts express alone this evening.

Draco asked if Harry would accompany him and of course he agreed. Also coming with them was Lucius who was desperate to see his Grandson. They were going to look a sight when they arrived at Kings Cross station. The Malfoy family accompanied by the Chosen one.

Their first night together had found them consumed with each other in Draco's bedroom, never coming up for air as they worshiped each other endlessly. They made the most of their solitude, locked away and protected by locking and silencing charms because they knew that this peace could never last.

HPDM

There were very few people that knew about the relationship that had formed between Harry and Draco. When they had returned from Malfoy Manor there had been very little contact between the two and Draco had left before Harry had had the chance to speak to him. Hermione had never been one to gossip and spread rumour and anyone else that knew were not inclined to talk about it because they respected the golden Gryffindor too much.

Ron had no idea that when he arrived on platform 9 ¾'s with his wife and children that he would come face to face with his best friend and Draco Malfoy holding hands, Lucius hovering around awkwardly behind them as they awaited the arrival of Astoria and Scorpius. Even though he had known that Draco had taken Harry in when he had been suffering from severe memory loss he had no idea how far their relationship had gone. Needless to say he was shocked.

He watched as the odd group were approached by a stunning young woman, clearly Draco's wife with their thirteen year old son just ahead looking excited to see the rest of his family gathered to bid him farewell as he embarked on his third year at Hogwarts.

"Daddy, Grandpa" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy called out, abandoning his baggage laden trolley to his mother, running forward and embracing his father in a hug. "I've missed you."

Draco smiled down at his only son, "I missed you too, did you have a good time in France with your mother?" He asked and Scorpius nodded eagerly.

"Mama taught me to speak French," He said proudly.

"That's fantastic, why don't you go and say hello to grandpa while I speak to your mother okay son," Draco said and his son nodded eagerly, flinging himself into the arms of the oldest Malfoy. Harry had never seen Lucius be so tender with another human being as he was with his grandson, it warmed his heart to see it.

Draco took his wife to one side, away from the group so that he could talk to her in private. Astoria was a beautiful pure blooded witch, two years younger than Draco. She too had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts. To look at her was to think that you were looking at an angel.

"I have something to tell you my dear," Draco began but he saw her eyes wander over to her son who was introducing himself to Harry Potter in stunned awe.

"Do you love him?" She asked, not needing for her husband to say anymore.

"I believe that I do, more than I have loved another in that way," He admitted.

"Then it is good timing, I have met someone also and he has expressed interest in marriage. I know it was never in our agreement to be divorced but our families have the heir they desire, perhaps it is time," She said eloquently and Draco smiled.

"He had better treat you right Astoria or he will have me to deal with," Draco said with deadly seriousness. She smiled at him and nodded, giving him a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Harry had been watching Draco as he spoke to his wife and a spike of jealousy pierced him as she kissed him sweetly. He had never known before what it felt like to be jealous having never loved anyone as intently as he loved Draco. But he wouldn't cause a scene here, not in front of the children. His stomach churned dangerously and threatened to expel his breakfast but with a few deep, steadying breaths he managed to quash the feeling and just keep smiling.

Scorpius ran up to his parents beaming happily, "Mama, Dad, I just met Harry Potter."

HPDM

"Hermione, what is Harry doing here with Malfoy?" He asked his wife softly so that Rose and Hugo would not overhear. Rose was telling her younger brother all about Hogwarts, exciting him over what to expect from his classes and the sorting ceremony as this would be his first year there.

"They're together," Hermione said carefully, "From what I can gather Harry and Ginny spoke last night and that's when it happened. They got close while Harry was staying with him this summer."

"And Ginny's okay with this, she's loved him since she was eleven. Why would she let him be with Malfoy?" Ron asked not understanding how it had happened. When he looked at his best friend now he wasn't sure who he was seeing. Ron had always seen him with his baby sister, to think of him with anyone else didn't seem to fit right, especially when that someone else was Draco Malfoy.

"It's because she loves him. Harry was never happy with her, couldn't you see it?" Hermione asked glancing over to where she could see Draco talking to his wife. Harry stood behind looking a little paler than usual which sparked her concern but now was not the time to start questioning him about his health. "Just don't start, not here, let's get the children off to Hogwarts and then we can talk about it."

Reluctantly Ron agreed to this. He wanted to get all the facts straight before he confronted his best friend with this and for that he needed to talk to his sister. He wanted to be sure that she was really happy about this and wasn't making the wrong decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Two – The Secret

"Draco" Hermione called as they were all leaving platform 9 ¾'s. "Can I talk to you a minute, privately?" She asked and looking confused Draco nodded having no reason to distrust her. She motioned for Ron to go ahead and wait for her. Harry and Lucius too went on ahead curious as to what Hermione and Draco could possibly want to talk about that required privacy. When no one was within earshot of them she finally began speaking in hushed tones. "I need to talk to you about that potion you made."

"The one you sent to me?" Draco queried and Hermione nodded, "What about it?"

"I've been trying to develop it for a while, an assignment from the Ministry, to reverse the effects of memory charms that are otherwise irreversible or had gone wrong. I submitted it for Ministry approval weeks ago but they weren't able to approve it."

"Why, what's wrong with it, it clearly works well enough. Do you want me to take a look at it? I have access to all of Severus' personal potions notes. He tutored me for years."

"That would be fantastic," Hermione said forgetting for a moment in her excitement why she was talking to the Slytherin.

"Is that all?" Draco asked, eager to go and find Harry.

"Umm … no, not exactly," She said, not really knowing how to say what needed to be said. "There are some side effects to the potion which is why the Ministry haven't been able to approve it. It would have to come with some hefty warning labels and because it could be used for other purposes they said they couldn't approve it."

"Hermione," Draco warned, getting aggravated with her ramblings, "Get to the point, what side effects?"

"Did you have sex with Harry around the time he took the potion?" She blurted out and Draco looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"What business is it of yours?" He asked trying to think back to what was in the potion. When he had made it he had been too distracted by the sexual look in Harry's eyes and his concern for his lover had given him tunnel vision. Maybe if he had paid closer attention then he would have realised. Then it hit him, "Oh," He said in realisation.

"Do you know if he …"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "The possibility is small, when I tested the potion the woman found out that she was but Harry is male, I've never tested it on a man before. I don't know much about male pregnancies, they're impossible in the muggle world and I know Harry won't have any clue what's happening to him if he is. I can't be certain if he is or not but I thought if you knew you could watch him for me, I know he's powerful enough and so are you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before I gave it to him, I would never have …"

"How was I supposed to know that the two of you were sleeping with each other?" Hermione interjected, "It certainly wasn't what I was expecting. Then when everything happened at Malfoy Manor and you left I didn't know what to do. This is the first chance I've had to tell anyone."

Draco took a deep breath, trying to process what he had just been told. "No one else knows about this?" He queried and Hermione shook her head confirming this. "No one else is to find out until we find out if he is or not. I think the first person to know should be Harry. I don't want it all over the Daily Prophet before I can talk to him about it."

"Are you going to tell him before you know for sure?"

"No, I'm going to wait. There is no point in scaring him half to death for no reason. Thank you for telling me I suppose and I will take a look at the potion to get rid of this particular side effect."

"Thanks," Hermione said sheepishly, "Please keep me informed about Harry. I'm sorry Draco, I know this wasn't exactly what you had in mind."

"No, it isn't" He said stiffly.

"But you love him," She said watching the blonde carefully.

"Of course I do, I told my wife that I wanted to divorce. I had every intention of asking Harry to marry me once both our divorces were finalised."

"Had, as in past tense, would this change that?"

Draco hesitated but then after a second said; "No, I still love him more than I can bear. Nothing can change that. I just hope Harry can see it that way."

HPDM

Harry and Lucius stood awkwardly in the muggle section of Kings Cross station as they waited for Draco. Ron had gone off to find their car, not knowing what to say to his best friend and not wanting to be in the company of Malfoy senior. It had hurt Harry to be dismissed by Ron by a casual farewell and a wave but then he had known that it might take him a while to get used to the idea that he and Ginny were no longer together. Astoria had left before all of them, excited to go and see her boyfriend and tell him that Draco had agreed to the divorce. She had never loved her husband as much as she did that morning.

"I want to thank you Potter," Lucius suddenly said.

Harry looked at him, astounded, "For what?" He asked.

"You saved my son's life. I saw you step in front of him when that woman tried to kill him." It had been apparent that no one, not even Lucius had known the true identity of the woman who had taken ownership of Ginny's body. The Ministry were now working on figuring it out but for the moment all Harry could do was wait. "Did you know that the killing curse wouldn't affect you when you did it?"

"No, I've been trying to read up on it but there is nothing written about anyone surviving the killing curse accept for me as a baby. I've survived it twice now. I suspected that it wouldn't have any effect on me but I had never tested the theory. The other unforgivable curses I have tested with Ron's help and they didn't work on me but I couldn't be sure, I just didn't want him to get hurt."

"You could have died." Lucius stated simply.

"I know but that would have been better than living without him," Harry said as Draco and Hermione emerged from the hidden platform both looking a little concerned. Taking him by surprise Hermione came up to him, flinging her arms around him and squeezing him hard. "Whoa, what's all this for Mione?" Harry asked as she released him.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're happy," She said, "I just had to have a word with Draco and make sure he knew that he'd have me to deal with if he ever hurt you."

"It was duly noted," Draco said dryly. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Is Ron okay?" Harry asked. He was concerned for his friendship and didn't want to argue with him, not over something that made him so happy.

"He'll come around, it'll just take him some time to get used to the idea but I will talk to him. We're collecting Ginny this evening so she can stay with us for a few days."

"Thank you," Harry said taking his friend in his arms for another hug, "I'll come and see you tomorrow."

They parted on good terms, Hermione going to find her husband while Harry, Draco and Lucius found a quite area of the station and apperated home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Three – Conversations

When they arrived back at Draco's picturesque thatched cottage he seemed to be distant and quitter than usual. Even Lucius noticed the brooding mood of his son and was concerned when he disappeared into the cellar to work on some potions. It left Harry stunned and feeling very rejected. It seemed that the honeymoon phase of their relationship had come to an abrupt end. Not really knowing what to do with himself he went and sat amongst the roses that Draco prized so much. Being here with the heavy floral scent in the air relaxed him though it was so strong it made him feel a little light headed and the queasiness in his stomach increased but he stuck it out, enjoying being in the place that held such beautiful memories for him.

Once Harry had taken his leave to sit in the garden, Lucius, having been touched by what Harry had said in regard to his feelings for his son went to investigate what was going on. He found Draco pouring over a piece of parchment, furiously making notes. He took in the frantic look and knew his son well enough to realise that something wasn't right.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy what has got into you?" The older Malfoy demanded sternly. "You've not said two words to Potter since we got back."

"Nothing, I have work to do. I have to figure something out." He said distractedly still scribbling away. He needed to know if it was true, he had always known that it was possible but it was rare and potential dangerous. There was no way he had gone though all of this to finally end up with Harry just to lose him again. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"Whatever it is are you sure it's more important than the man upstairs who saved your life and is leaving his wife for you?" Lucius pressed on, irritated by his son's bratty behaviour. All the older man could see was a stubborn child that now he had got what he wanted now no longer wanted it. He had never been a fan of Harry Potter but he could overlook all of that because he had saved his son's life.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't more important," Draco snapped testily, then realising his mistake he apologised. "I have to do this, it's for Harry."

"What is it that you're doing?" Lucius asked, curious.

"If I tell you will you leave me be to work on it and not breathe a word to anyone?" Draco queried looking up at his father with a serious look in his eyes.

"Of course and I may even be able to help you."

Reluctantly Draco showed his father the potion and explained what had happened and what the potential consequences were. Lucius was astounded to say the least. There had not been a documented case of male pregnancy in years. Of course it would be the amazing Potter that it happened to that was predictable, he seemed to attract trouble in whatever he did but his son he had not expected.

"It is not for certain?" Lucius asked and Draco shook his head.

"Not yet, I have seen any symptoms yet but I haven't been with him the last six weeks so I wouldn't know."

"I hate to state the obvious but perhaps the best way to see if he has any symptoms is to spend time with him. I can understand that you don't want to scare or upset him by telling him anything yet but there is no point in you worrying until you know if there is something to worry about, it could all be for nothing. Go and spend time with him, watch him carefully, dote on him and if in a week you still don't know for sure then there is a spell you can use to tell for certain. How long has it been since he would have conceived?"

Draco thought for a moment, "Everything happened so quickly, it would have been just before we ended up at Malfoy Manor. Six weeks." He concluded and Lucius nodded. "Would the killing curse he took for me have harmed the baby?" Draco asked in a sudden panic. Lucius placed a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him.

"Potter is an aversion to nature already not being effected by those curses, I think you can feel safe in the knowledge that if he does carry your child that not even the killing curse will be able to harm it."

"An aversion of nature?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow at the phrase his father had used to describe the man he loved.

"Do you know a better way to put it?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied, "He's my Harry."

HPDM

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked coming to sit beside Harry who had curled up on a ball, staring into space, lost in thought.

"Just thinking," Harry said, sadness in his voice.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked as he snuffled closer to his lover and leant his head upon his shoulder, relishing any contact he could have.

"If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco lifted his head and looked at him with concern.

"Of course, what do you want to ask?"

"Do you feel as if you have to be with me because I saved your life?" This words were blunt and yet so full of pain that they almost Draco recoil.

"Oh Harry, no," He said horrified, "I'm with you because I want to be and for no other reason. I was devastated after the fight when you wouldn't talk to me. I thought that I had lost you."

"Draco, I have never loved anyone like I love you. It scares me that there is someone out there that has enough hatred for me that they would come after my family and what's worse is she knows how I feel about you. What if she comes after you next?"

"Whatever happens next we'll deal with together, okay," Draco said, wrapping his arms protectively around the Gryffindor. He only wished that he could tell Harry that the rising dark force might not be their only concern this year.

HPDM

"You knew about them?" Ron asked his wife who nodded. Their house was quite, their two children at Hogwarts. She was silently preparing dinner for the two of them. It had been a long while since they had had time alone as a couple.

"I've known for a while that Harry and Ginny's relationship wasn't working. It took me by surprise that Harry fell for Draco but I'm happy for him. You should be too, Ginny understands and when we pick her up later you can talk to her about it and you'll see."

Ron nodded, "What time does she get in?" He asked.

"In a few hours, we have plenty of time. There is actually something else I wanted to talk to you about before Ginny gets here." Hermione said, she had been thinking about this for a while and Harry's situation with Draco had made up her mind and spurred her on. Ron came up behind his wife, encircling her waist and holding her there.

"What's up?" He asked her, nibbling at her neck affectionately.

"With Rose and Hugo at Hogwarts I was thinking that I'd like to try for another baby." Ron took a step back in shock. When Hugo had been born they had been content enough with one of each and had agreed that two children were enough for them. Having another hadn't crossed his mind at all but then he could never say no to his wife. He loved her too much for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Four – Announcement

Lilas Lestrange was furious. Her dark eyes glittered with the want of revenge. She had come so close to destroying the Weasley girl. She wanted to make Molly Weasley suffer for killing her mother. Harry Potter was just an extension of that. No one who was involved with the Weasley's was safe from her wrath.

She had never known either of her parents being only two years old when her mother had died. Lilas had been raised by her maternal grandmother in secret. No one even knew that she had been born. Bellatrix had never been the maternal sort and had never spent much time with her only child. However Lilas had been told all about her and how she had died in the great battle of Hogwarts by the hand of Molly Weasley.

She was going to take her revenge no matter what it took. She had power that none of them could imagine. It had been a blow to her to realise that Harry Potter could not be killed with magic but she was not so proud not to result in muggle methods of murder. Anything it took to get the job done. She would kill each and every one of them but first she would kill their children, the people they loved the dearest, watching them suffer before claiming their lives as well.

HPDM

Sat at the breakfast table Harry prodded at his eggs with his fork in distaste, his stomach squirming with the intense smell of them. He had always liked eggs, his favourite was scrambled on toast but not today. For some reason this morning the smell of them had been enough to make him want to vomit.

"Are you okay love?" Draco asked as he watched Harry shuffle his breakfast around on his plate. He had had to wake Harry up from his nightmares again last night, he knew that Harry wasn't sleeping well and as a result was exhausted. He had taken a leave of absence from his job as an Auror, something which Draco was glad of, however he continued checking in with them daily now that his children had returned to school. He had informed them of the goings on at Malfoy Manor and they were looking into it. The other Auror's just as keen as Harry to identify the newest threat to the wizarding community.

"Fine," Harry said dismissively, "I was actually thinking of going into work today." Draco looked positively panicked at this news, there was no way he wanted his potentially pregnant boyfriend going into the ministry of magic and getting involved in fighting the dark arts no matter how resistant he was to the unforgivable curses.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Draco asked knowing that if he out right refused to let him leave then Harry would quickly figure out that something wasn't right and he would go anywhere. He knew him too well to do anything as stupid as that. He needed to tread very carefully.

"I can't sit around here waiting for you to fuck me Dray," Harry said teasingly. Lucius Malfoy had chosen that moment to enter the room and upon hearing those words from Harry's mouth swiftly turned around and left again making the two younger men laugh.

"I just thought we would have more time together before you went back to work. Having you sitting around waiting for me to fuck you senseless is just a bonus of you not being at work."

Harry pushed his breakfast away and stood up, going to straddle Draco where he sat, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. "I'll be back tonight and then you can do whatever you want to me." He whispered nibbling seductively at the blondes earlobe.

"I'd rather you didn't go at all, work from home, then we can fuck whenever the mood strikes us," Draco said grabbing at his boyfriends arse so that they grinded together, "Like right now." Harry felt himself growing hard and claimed Draco's lips in a fiercely passionate kiss.

"Like I'd get any work done if I tried to work here," He said, their foreheads resting together as they ground into one another, their breathing heavy.

Draco lifted Harry up with ease and with one sweep of his arm cleared the table, the half-finished plates of food crashing to the stone floor, shattering on impact. Neither of them cared as Draco put Harry down on the table, resting between his open thighs, kissing him senseless.

Lucius, hearing a commotion in the kitchen went to see what was happening and immediately recoiled at the sight of his only son and heir kissing Harry Potter, one hand pulling open his trousers, there was no speculation as to what was about to happen between the two of them. He let out a horrified shriek before running from the room trying to think of anything that could erase what he had seen from his eyes as the moaning started.

HPDM

Harry got to work an hour and a half later. Draco hadn't been happy that he had chosen to go but no amount of mind-blowing sex was going to change his mind. He had a job to do after all and not just that of an Auror that he was paid to do. It had been worrying him a lot recently, whoever had targeted Ginny wasn't done yet and she wouldn't be until she had either accomplished what she had set out to do or was dead. He was concerned for his family and for Draco too, he wanted to do everything he could to stop anyone from hurting them.

"Morning Ron" Harry said as he walked into the office that he shared with his best friend and partner that he worked on all of his cases with. He was in a chipper mood which only improved when Ron greeted him equally cheerfully. "We okay?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, spoke to Ginny and she cleared everything up for me, I'm still not sure I like Malfoy but I can come to terms with the fact that you do. We've been friends too long to argue over stupid shit like that." Harry nodded his agreement, thrilled that Ron wasn't going to be difficult about his new found relationship with the Slytherin. "I have news for you though, Hermione and I are trying for another baby." He announced.

"That's brilliant news!" Harry said beaming at his best friend. A new baby was always good news. He had always wanted a large family but after falling in love with Draco he would have to come to terms with the fact that three children would be his limit. Between the two of them they had four grown children, they were already blessed and he was happy for his friends. Perhaps a little jealous but mainly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Five – Can you keep a secret?

Work was tiring. It was true that he hadn't been sleeping well of late and that had nothing to do with the amount of sex he was now having either. He was sure that his constant nightmares were not helping the situation but he was feeling utterly drained.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked when he caught Harry daydreaming.

"Yeah, fine, just tired," He replied, holding back a yawn.

"Malfoy keeping you up all night?"

"Ron," Harry warned, "It's my nightmares that are keeping me up all night."

"Malfoy not that great in bed then?" Ron teased his friend resulting in a glare from Harry who had very little energy to do anything about the red heads relentless teasing.

"Well actually Weasley we had mind altering sex on the table this morning before breakfast," An eloquent drawl said from the doorway. "Now if you don't mind I'd like some privacy with my boyfriend so I can bend him over his desk and fuck him senseless … again." Ron looked positively horrified at the prospect and hastily scampered from the room leaving Harry reeling with the thought that Draco Malfoy had just called him his boyfriend. "Hi love," The blonde greeted going to kiss his lover.

"Hi" Harry replied in a kind of stupor, "What are you doing here?" He asked standing up from his desk despite his lack of energy.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Draco teased, his hand cupping Harry's groin and rubbing seductively. Harry moaned at the touch and Draco smirked. "I had come to take you out to lunch seeing as you didn't have much for breakfast this morning but we could always stay here," He said motioning to the desk and an image of Draco doing exactly what he had said popped into Harry's head causing him to blush.

"I could get fired," harry breathed, his voice soft as Draco continued his relentless groping making him grow hard in the blondes grip.

"Lunch it is then," Draco said looking smug.

HPDM

The next morning Draco found Harry up in the early hours of the morning, throwing up and that was when he knew. He wanted to be sure and made a mental note to perform the spell to confirm it as soon as he could without Harry suspecting. It was fortunate for the blonde that Harry had been growing so tired of late and was prone to naps after work before dinner. Not that he was eating much nowadays. That evening he snuck into his room where Harry lay blissfully sleeping and cast the spell. He watched with a mixture of joy and dismay as his abdomen glowed gold, a sign that it had happened.

HPDM

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as she and Draco sat down for tea. They had decided that it was time to meet and had chosen a quite muggle tea room. After tasting one of their cakes Draco knew why they had very little business.

"I used a spell used by medi-wizards yesterday when he was asleep, it's happened, I'm sure." Draco said.

"Have you talked to Harry about this yet?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her tea.

"No, to be honest I'm not sure how best to broach the subject. He thinks he has a stomach bug, he can't keep any of his food down," Draco confided in her. "I know he can tell that something is right with me as well and it's making him miserable. Merlin I hate seeing him like that."

"You have to tell him soon, his morning sickness sounds severe, he may need to go to St Mungos and get it treated," Hermione said with concern.

"It might come to that, I don't think he's eaten a full meal in days." Draco too was overly concerned about Harry. He hated seeing him suffer like this, especially when it was his fault. "I'll talk to him tonight," Draco said decisively.

"Good," Hermione said nodding in agreement.

HPDM

Harry had left work early, he had arranged to meet Ginny to get their divorce proceedings rolling. They had decided to do it civilly just the two of them. Harry had already agreed that he would take care of her and the children and he intended to do just that. He had drawn up an agreement that saw Ginny getting a generous sum monthly until she re-married again which all seemed very reasonable with joint custody of the children.

They decided to meet at Ron and Hermione's as it was common ground and both of them were at work allowing them privacy. However he just couldn't concentrate, his mind consumed with worries about what was wrong with him.

"Do you remember how badly your morning sickness was with James?" Harry blurted out suddenly. Up until that moment there had been a casual air of awkwardness between them with neither really knowing what to say.

"How could I forget, it was dreadful and that awful medi-witch at St Mungos forcing me to drink all those disgusting potions. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I was thinking about Hermione. I'm looking for tell-tale signs," Harry lied. He didn't relish the idea of lying to his soon to be ex-wife and friend but currently he thought he was going insane.

"I know, I think it's fantastic that they're trying for another baby. Mum will be thrilled to get another Grandbaby." Harry smiled at her in agreement. He could remember each one of the three pregnancies that Ginny had suffered through and even though the end result had been wondrously beautiful, getting there had been difficult and stressful for them both. It had been the reason that they had stopped after Lily was born, Ginny had the little girl she wanted and neither wanted to go through that particular torment again.

The morning sickness she had suffered was much akin to the way he was feeling now, unable to keep anything down. It was the same with the exhaustion, he had taken to sleeping in the early evening he felt so drained. Overall he was feeling overwhelmed by it all and wasn't even sure if it was possible.

He really needed to talk to Hermione. He couldn't even begin to consider mentioning it to Draco for fear of scaring him away. He had already been acting on the past two days. Hermione wouldn't judge or ridicule him for thinking that he might be pregnant.

The last sexual education he had received had been in a muggle primary school and he knew it wasn't possible in the muggle world but with everything he had seen and experienced in the wizarding world he wouldn't rule anything out.

"Oh, hi Harry, Ginny" Hermione greeted him as she walked into the kitchen, "What are you two up too?" She asked as she shrugged off her coat.

"Not a lot, just wondering when our new niece or nephew is going to start making itself known." Ginny said with a smile and Hermione glared at the two of them.

"Oh Harry, I bumped into Draco on the way home, I think he's planning a special dinner for you this evening." She said trying to drive the man out of her house so that he would go home and give Draco the opportunity to talk to him.

"I suppose I had better go," He said with a sigh.

"Everything okay between you two?" Ginny asked, she genuinely did care about Harry. She was going to curse Draco's balls off if he ever hurt Harry and at the first opportunity she was going to tell him so.

"Fine, he's just been acting a bit odd the last couple days. I'm sure it'll sort itself out," Harry said with exasperation, he really had no clue what was wrong with that guy.

"Go and talk to him," Hermione urged, ushering him from the house. With hurried goodbyes Harry left completely confused by Hermione's behaviour.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitated but she couldn't keep it to herself anymore, "Can you keep a secret?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Six – You're Pregnant!

Draco had indeed prepared a special dinner for the two of them that evening, he had even managed to get his father to take a hike threatening to fuck Harry in the kitchen in front of him again if he didn't. Needless to say he hadn't wanted to see that again and had agreed to make himself scarce for the evening.

The two men sat at the table, neither knowing what to do or say, both having something they needed to talk about but not knowing how to say it to the other.

"So, how was Ginny today?" Draco asked breaking the awkward silence that had descended between them as they ate.

"Good, happy," Harry said vaguely. Again he poked and prided at his food, not trusting himself to be able to stomach it.

"I can make you something else if you don't like it," Draco said desperately.

"No, it's lovely, it's just …" He had been on the brink of saying something but then lost his nerve and feebly finished by saying, "I'm not that hungry."

"Harry, I think we need to talk." Draco blurted out and Harry's eyes snapped up, he knew that Draco had been acting weird but he hadn't been expecting this.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you." He said, tears filling his eyes. Instantly Draco dropped his cutlery and had hoisted Harry out of his seat and into his arms, holding him there despite Harry's resistance.

"Stop struggling you prat, I'm not breaking up with you, how could you think that?"

"You've been acting so strange, I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." Harry said as Draco loosened his grip and tenderly wiped the tears away.

"You need to get it into that thick skull of yours that I'm not going anywhere, not until you order me away. I'm in love with you, you daft bugger, stop assuming that I'm going to just turn around and leave you."

"Then what's wrong with you, you barely want to spend time with me anymore."

"Harry, there is no easy way to say this but you're pregnant."

Harry staggered back from his boyfriend in shock, of course he had suspected but he hadn't known for sure. A million questions ran through his mind. How did Draco know? Had he done this on purpose? He was a guy! How long had he known? Did anyone else know? How the hell did this happen? He was a guy! How was he going to give birth?

Draco had to catch him as his legs gave way beneath his weight and he fell to the floor. Harry's head was spinning, he didn't know what to think anymore so he didn't he just let his tears flow. Scrambling away from his lover and into the corner of the room where he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head into them where he began to cry.

HPDM

"Hermione" Ginny called, "There's an owl here for you."

Curious as to who would be sending her an owl this late at night came through from the living room where she had been curled up on the sofa watching muggle soaps. Instantly she recognized the handsome tawny owl that belonged to Draco and her heart leapt into her throat. Practically tearing the letter from its beak in her impatience she tore it open, almost tearing the parchment within.

"It's Harry," She said scanning the letter, "We have to go, you too Ginny, let's get Ron." Dropping the letter on the kitchen table she went to fetch her husband. Curious as to what had caused such a panic Ginny picked up the parchment and read.

_Hermione_

_ Harry needs you, all of you! _

_ Draco_

HPDM

When Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived fifteen minutes later via the floo network they found Harry still curled in the corner of the kitchen crying, Draco crouched beside him. "He hasn't moved since I told him." Draco said, heartbroken, "He won't let me touch him."

"Told him what?" Ron asked, bemused by the whole situation before him. Both women went forward instantly to comfort the distraught man because both knew the secret he concealed.

"It's alright Harry, if you have any questions I can help answer them." Hermione said, "I've been reading up about it. There was pride in her voice as she said this.

"It's rare but it's not unheard of, you'll be okay Harry," Ginny chimed in, both trying to be supportive but Harry's head snapped up and the storm in his emerald orbs showed his anger to them.

"Did everyone find out before me?" He snapped, "Who else knows?" He demanded.

"My Father but that's it, I swear," Draco said.

"I have no bloody clue what you're all talking about," Ron said.

"Harry's pregnant," Hermione told him and they all watched as Ron sat down in shock. Then realising where he was sitting stood up again very quickly. He didn't want to be anywhere near that table anytime soon.

"Oh relax Weasley, I cleaned it." Draco snapped thinking that there were more important things going on than Ron's squeamishness.

"Didn't you suspect that you might be?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, "It isn't possible in the muggle world, I didn't know that this was possible. I knew I was having symptoms like when you were pregnant with James but I thought I was going mad and that I just had a stomach bug."

"Sweetheart …" Draco began, reaching out for his boyfriend but Harry slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch me with your fertile hands Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Draco sympathetically, the poor blonde looked positively heartbroken at Harry's refusal to let him touch him. "Don't blame him," She said, "It's not his fault, it's mine," Hermione admitted.

"The potion that brought your memory back, it had certain side effects and one of them was making you more fertile than usual. I didn't think to warn Draco about that because I didn't think that you two were sleeping together. By the time I realised what was going on it was too late. I'm so sorry Harry."

"I appreciate you all coming here but I think I need to be on my own" Harry declared before a sudden wave of nausea hit and he made a sudden dash for the toilet.

"Thank you for trying," Draco said to Hermione. "I'll take of him tonight. I'm sorry to have dragged-" Draco was cut short by a heavy thud coming from the downstairs toilet. The four of them rushed to see what had happened and found Harry unconscious on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Seven – St Mungos

The five of them arrived at St Mungos minutes after Harry had collapsed, Draco carrying him in his arms. Upon seeing who it was and who he was with the healers ran to them, removing Harry from his lovers arms and allocating him a bed. They tried to shoo the other four witches and wizards away but all were reluctant to go. Finally after much argument and debating Draco was allowed to remain while the others were allocated a private waiting room. If it had been anyone other than the famous Harry Potter and his friends then they wouldn't have had such preferential treatment.

"Is there anything we need to know about?" A medi-wizard asked as they crowded round him checking him over.

"Yes," Draco said breathlessly as he watched them work, his heart pounding dangerously in his chest, "He's pregnant, it's mine. He hasn't been eating well because of the morning sickness." He had never been more scared of anything in his life than he was at seeing Harry unconscious in a hospital bed.

HPDM

"Can it be true?" Lilas asked her loyal follower. The wizard had just come from St Mungos with news that delighted her.

"It's true, Harry Potter is with child." He said, trembling before his mistress. Anyone who knew the kind of magic she had did right to fear her. Rumour had it that she was the child of Voldemort whom had been the only man that her mother had ever loved but that was just rumour. "Draco Malfoy is the father."

"How delightful," Lilas had encountered the spawn of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and she hadn't been impressed with what she had found there. She had expected them to be practically dripping with power but the eldest boy at least had not lived up to expectations. The baby of a Potter and a Malfoy would be a delicious union of two powerful wizards. She could easily use this to her advantage. "I want that child," She declared to the cowering wizard that knelt before her, "See that it happens."

"What of your plan?" He asked.

"Oh that will go ahead as arranged, consider this a bonus. That baby will have so much power and it must not be left in the hands of the light to make it good."

HPDM

"How is he?" Draco asked as the healers tucked a blanket around Harry who now slept peacefully.

"He'll be alright but he needs rest and plenty to eat if he's going to stay that way," The healer said sternly eyeing Draco with disapproval. "Why didn't you bring him in sooner?"

"He didn't know he was pregnant until an hour ago." Draco admitted, "he's been having a few difficulties coping with it."

"Well it isn't too late for a termination. I can tell you now that it will be a difficult pregnancy. The child is demanding a lot of Mr Potter's energy and magic to grow and develop. I will leave you to talk to him about your options. If this is unwanted as you say then perhaps, considering how demanding the foetus is it would be the best course of action as it could have some adverse effects for Mr Potter if he continues with the pregnancy."

When Draco looked over to Harry as the healer left them alone he saw that his emerald eyes were opening and glistening with tears. Instantly Draco was by his side, "Don't cry love, please don't cry."

"You don't want it," He sobbed, one hand covering his abdomen, "You want me to get rid of it."

"No love, I would never want that. It was the healer's opinion, not mine."

"Then what do you want?" Harry asked as he shifted over to allow Draco room on the small hospital bed beside him.

"You and one promise from you," Draco said and Harry looked at him curiously, "Never push me away like you did this evening again, it broke me when you wouldn't let me touch you."

"I'm sorry," Harry said snuggling into Draco's warmth.

"Just promise me Harry, please."

"I promise."

HPDM

"Should you write to the children, let them know Harry's in the hospital?" Hermione asked, thinking that the Potter children would like to know where their father was and why he was there.

"I suppose I'll have to," Ginny said with a sigh, resigning herself to the worst. They were in a public hospital, there was bound to be a leak here somewhere. The Daily Prophet were going to be all over this story. "I don't want them finding out from the Prophet. It's going to be hard enough telling them about the divorce."

"Maybe we should go and see them, I'm sure Minerva would understand. We could both go, talk to all the children together. They'll all need to know." Hermione suggested and Ginny nodded her agreement to this plan.

"I'll stay here, keep an eye on Harry, just in case they need anything," Ron said not wanting to leave his friend here alone with a Malfoy.

"I'm going to ask Draco if he wants us to talk to Scorpius as well, we shouldn't leave him out," Ginny said heading off towards Harry's private room.

The sight that greeted her melted her heart and she couldn't help but smile. Harry was tucked under the blankets fast asleep, Draco lying beside him, halfway out of the bed with no covers to speak off snoring softly. With both of them sound asleep and looking so adorable she didn't have the heart to wake them. Slowly and quietly she backed out of the room.

"They're asleep," She announced, "We'll talk to him anyway and tell Draco tomorrow." Hermione nodded and the two women left the hospital together leaving Ron behind determined to stay awake. If Ginny was right then it wouldn't be long until reporters began snooping around and he would be there to ward them off no matter what it took. He may not have liked the Malfoy's but Harry was his best friend and he wasn't about to let anyone hurt him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Eight – The Press

Ginny and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts after midnight and Minerva came to greet them as they had sent an owl ahead to inform her of their imminent arrival and to gather together James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius together. Telling her only that it was urgent they left it at that.

The six children were sitting alone in the great hall, five huddled together sharing concerned looks and one, Draco's boy sat apart from the other looking confused and bewildered as to why he was sitting there with the five Gryffindor's and he the only Slytherin.

"The children are all in the Great Hall," The headmistress informed her two former students as they arrived, "I hope that nothing untoward has happened."

"No but Harry is in St Mungos. We wanted to talk to the children before it was splashed across the papers in the morning. It could be a little distressing for them," Hermione said, "If you come with us we'll only have to explain this once."

Minerva followed Hermione and Ginny into the great hall where their respective children ran to their mothers, hugging them. All of them asking ten question a minute about what had happened and why they were here.

"Calm down," Ginny warned them, "We have to talk to you all." She then turned to Scorpius who was watching the touching family moment with a sadness. "You too dear," She said to him. "You need to hear this as well," She said kindly taking the young boy by surprise.

"Harry is in the hospital," Hermione began, "He's alright but it'll be all over the papers by the morning so we needed to tell you before that happened."

"The reason he's in the hospital is that he's pregnant," Ginny said trying to be tactful with the way she broke the news to the six young faces that looked up at them.

"Did Dad cheat on you mum?" Albus asked looking stony faced.

"No dear," Ginny reassured him, "Your father and I aren't together anymore. We love you very much and we always will but we're in the process of separating."

"It's my Dad's baby isn't it," Scorpius said grumpily.

"Yes, it is," Hermione confirmed and there was a sudden uproar from the five young Gryffindor's.

It was Rose's voice that spoke the loudest in protest at this newest piece of information, "But he's a Slytherin!" Her tone was one of outrage and Hermione couldn't believe that the words had come from her daughters lips.

"And what of it," Hermione said sternly, "I wasn't aware I had raised such a close minded child," She scolded her daughter.

"This is all your fault," James suddenly shouted at his mother, "You cheated on dad first," He said before storming out of the Great Hall, charging up the marble staircase. His brother Albus and cousin Hugo followed him, the three boys sticking together as they always had.

Hermione and Ginny looked toward their daughters, waiting for their reaction. Rose shook her head in disgust, putting her arm around Lily's shoulder and stalking off in pursuit of the boys. The only student left was Scorpius.

"Thank you for letting me know," He said politely to Hermione and Ginny before turning to face Minerva. "Headmistress could I get permission to visit with my Dad?"

"I am sure that if your father agrees I could excuse you for the weekend," Minerva said startled at how composed the young Slytherin was.

"Thank you," He said again, bidding them all farewell before heading back down to the dungeons and back to bed.

"Well that could have gone better," Hermione said.

"I'm not sure how it could have gone any worse," Ginny said feeling deflated at her eldest son's words.

"Give them time, it is a lot to process," Minerva said kindly, "I'll keep my eye on them. Go and make sure Harry and Draco are alright, they'll need all the support they can get."

HPDM

Ron did his job well. Several reporters tried their luck getting to Harry and Draco, all of them looking for a juicy story to splash across the front page. They were determined vultures that was for sure. Ron knew that they would print something regardless of his efforts but he had successfully stopped them from getting any photos or asking needless questions. Draco and Harry had slept through it all and despite his exhaustion he was happy that he had kept his best friend safe.

The next morning sure enough they had dug up some old photographs and the divorce between Harry and Ginny had been announced as well as the blossoming relationship between Harry and Draco. The article ended with the grand declaration the boy-who-lived-twice was with child. And now the whole wizarding world knew.

HPDM

Lilas Lestrange read the Prophet with glee that morning, to have one of her followers tell her was one thing but to see it publically announced thrilled her. Once she had exacted her revenge this would satisfy her. To raise Potter and Malfoy's love child as her own, to use its power for her own gain, she would be unstoppable.

"It should be done tonight," She said to the wizard at her side, "I want Molly Weasley to die tonight. I have no interest in hostages, burn their house to the ground," She said with cruelty in her voice.

The wizard nodded, his own father had been thirsty for blood and that legacy had been passed to him. He was going to enjoy this.

HPDM

James had had enough. His mother's lies and deceit had started it and now his father was sleeping with another man and had fallen pregnant. He had always been proud of the fact that he was Harry Potter's son but now he was ashamed of them. As dawn broke he had taken a backpack full of clothes and snuck out of the castle. He needed to show them that he wasn't as worthless as they all believe he was, he was going to prove himself to be a better hero than his father ever was. He wasn't going to live in the shadow of Harry Potter anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Nine – Revenge

Gregor Greyback had been friends with Lilas Lestrange for many years. They had both been educated at Durmstrang Institute though Gregor was two years her senior they had been fast friends since the day she had arrived at school. He too had lost a parent in the great battle of Hogwarts. When Lilas had approached him wanting revenge for what had happened to their parents he had jumped aboard her quest for revenge without question, eager to exact his own payback. From one of the survivors he had been able to discover that it had been another of the Weasley clan to bring down his father along with another student at the time. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom would die for taking away his father and destroying his family.

Lilas had promised him that when the time came he would be able to have Ron Weasley to himself for however long he desired it. He may not have inherited his father's werewolf curse but he had inherited his lust for blood and destruction which was just as satisfying.

As he approached the Burrow he was smiling to himself, it was early evening and the night was growing dark. The oddly structured building that was lit up bright and cheerfully in the near darkness would not stand past tonight, he would make sure of that.

He was going to enjoy this assignment. Lilas always gave him the best jobs, she knew exactly how to appease him. Out of all the wizards that followed her he had known her the longest, they were kindred spirits of sorts and in a way he knew that he loved her. Their lust for brutal death and chaos had bonded them irreversibly.

Wand in one hand and a unique double edged blade in the other, one that had been handed down to him from his father, he headed towards the house with hatred in his heart and excitement in each step he took.

HPDM

Earlier that day, after spending one full night in St Mungos, against the advice of the many healers that had treated him, Harry had insisted on discharging himself. He hated hospitals. Draco had only agreed once he was armed with several different potions and the instructions on how to make more if they were needed. Dreamless sleep and anti-nausea were the main ones Harry would need but there were others that would help him get through the pregnancy more smoothly.

They were to remain living at Draco's secluded thatched chocolate box cottage if for no other reason than to avoid the paparazzi that had gathered at the Potter's home. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were also being hounded by them, all wanting information, confirmation and photographs. None of them cared too much, they'd had years of experience dealing with unwanted press attention. They had other things to worry about besides overzealous reporters.

Albus had alerted Headmistress McGonagall before breakfast that morning that his brother James was not in bed. When the eldest Potter boy didn't turn up for breakfast or his first morning class a full scale search of the castle had begun. By lunch time the search party of ghosts and teachers had declared that he was nowhere to be found. It had been then that Minerva had alerted Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had told Ron, Hermione and Draco but they had all agreed not to tell Harry. They knew he would be furious with all of them for keeping something so huge from him but it wasn't just him anymore. They couldn't deliver any unnecessary stress on him and the baby. This was why he remained blissfully unaware that his eldest son was missing from Hogwarts.

Still not at full strength and needing plenty of rest Harry had been tucked into bed and was being doted upon by his over protective boyfriend who knew all too well that if Harry knew that James was missing he would be out looking for him no matter what happened to him or the baby. That was not something that Draco was going to allow only hours after being released from the hospital.

Draco had been told about the reactions of the children when Hermione and Ginny had gone to talk to them. He had been beyond grateful that they had included his own son in the conversation, stunned when they had told him that they were both now as much part of the family as Harry. He now understood how strong they were as a group and how even as children and young teenagers they had been able to thwart dark magic time and time again.

Harry had also been told that the children had been forewarned about the declaration of his new relationship with Draco in the press. He was glad that Ginny and Hermione had had the forethought to talk to them. He was concerned about their reactions but knew that it would take time for them to adjust. A lot had happened to them of late, it was a time of uncertainty and this just added to that.

HPDM

James was starting to regret his decision to run away. Once he had passed the boundaries of Hogwarts he had apperated back to England. Despite his regret he wasn't going to be going back to school. He needed to prove his point. However it was now growing late, the sun setting in the sky and he had been wandering around aimlessly for hours not know where he was going and feeling utterly miserable.

He needed comfort and understanding, someone to talk to that wouldn't be angry at him for doing what he did. That was how he came to decide that he would go and visit his grandparents who would never turn him away. Of course they would also feel obliged to tell his parents where he was and that he was safe but they would at least talk to him first and treat him like a grown up.

Cold and tired James set off to find a safe place to apperate to the Burrow. By the time he had convinced himself that it was his only option and found a safe place to apperate the night had fully consumed the day.

Arriving to the familiar home that he loved and always considered it a home away from home he was horrified to find it ablaze with bright orange flame. It took the teen a few seconds to process what he was seeing before him. His eyes sweeping over the building as it crumbled, turning to ash. Then his eyes came to rest on the grass in front of the house that he had spent many a family Christmas, a house that held so many fond memories. He became transfixed in horror at the sight of his grandparents mangled bodies. They had been brutally torn apart and practically turned inside out.

The sight and smell of so much blood as he ran to them made him want to heave. Even if he had known any healing spells it was too late to save Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were gone. James collapsed to the ground beside them, the knees of his trousers soaking up their spilt blood that saturated the ground.

Without warning he was grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown in the direction of the burning building. Looking up he saw a sneering evil face looking down at him, a wand pointing in his direction. The man who held it was a large man but still young in years, his brown hair already flecked with grey. He was covered in blood, the knife he had used to claim the lives of the Weasley matriarchs still in hand.

James fumbled for his wand but was swiftly disarmed with a flick of his enemy's wrist. Determination rose inside him, he would not be beaten again, not by him. This was the same man who had captured him when he had gone to Malfoy Manor to help his father rescue his mother. He was going to prove now that he was just as good if not more of a hero than his dad.

"Kill me then," James snarled, goading his attacker, "Get it over with!" His heart pounded in his chest, fear seeping through the adrenaline at facing a dangerous wizard unarmed.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Gregor practically sang with glee as he approached the fallen teen with joy. "Someone needs to know why this was done," He said, "Beside Lilas wants to kill you herself." The werewolf's son knelt down, swiftly quashing an attempt by James to fight back. "They died in penance for the life that she took," he said, motioning to the body of Molly. "The Dark Lord may be gone but we, the children of his most loyal servants remember what was done and we will have our revenge on those that murdered our families."

Then with a swift blow of his fist Gregor knocked James unconscious, delivering several more blows before taking his leave. He left behind a scene of horror and destruction that Lilas would be proud of.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Ten – Murder

Of course it was the Auror office at the Ministry of Magic that were the first to be alerted to the attack. An urgent call came into two of their best to go and investigate. Ron and Harry had both been fast asleep. They slipped from their beds and dressed. Hermione and Draco both unaware of what was going on. Portkey's awaited each man to take them to the location they were needed.

They arrived simultaneously and both were taken over by a deathly silence at what they found upon reaching their location. Ron couldn't move as he watched his family home burn. It took him only moments before he thought of his parents and then a second or so before he spotted them. At the same moment that he did Harry too saw them but it was not Molly and Arthur that caught his attention but the crumpled form of his eldest son unconscious and bleeding. He lay impossibly close to the inferno that was one the Burrow and his skin was blistering in the heat.

Ron ran to his parents and Harry to his son before summoning aid. At their call for help all the ministry officials were alerted to the situation. Several other Auror's came to their aid, taking in the horrific scene before them. One sent to fetch Hermione Granger, another Ginny Weasley and the rest of the surviving Weasley clan and then finally Harry demanded that someone fetch Draco Malfoy too.

Six of Molly and Arthurs seven children had survived the great battle of Hogwarts. Five of them had reproduced. Charlie was the only one who hadn't, too impassioned with his work in Romania. He was also the only one of their children that wasn't able to be reached as the Auror's tried tirelessly to notify the Weasley clan of the deaths of Molly and Arthur.

They were told to avoid the Burrow at all costs while the Auror's did their job, they were instead sent to St Mungos where Harry had taken James who looked badly beaten. He couldn't understand what his son was doing here, why he wasn't in school.

HPDM

"Molly and Arthur Weasley are dead, as you desired my lady," Gregor said. He wore his bloodied robes with pride as if they were a trophy. Lilas smiled at this news. Her mother's killer was dead but she was not yet satisfied. She wanted to eradicate the entire Weasley line in revenge.

"You left none alive?" She queried.

"Only one, an unexpected visitor." Gregor spoke with caution. He knew better than to enrage his mistress. Her temper was unparalleled to any that he had seen in his life.

"Who?" Lilas demanded slightly less happy with this news.

"The eldest Potter boy arrived just as I was about to leave. I knocked him unconscious when he tried to fight me. I knew that you desired to kill him yourself my lady, I would not take that pleasure from you."

"Good man," Lilas said and Gregor breathed a visible sigh of relief that he had done the right thing. She beckoned him forward, her most trusted and closest friend. If pure evil could love then he would be the one but she had no time for it. Regardless she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, "Now we wait."

HPDM

It wasn't until the next morning that James regained consciousness and even then the healers wouldn't let anyone in to see him until they had checked him over. In this time they had given Harry a lot of reproachful looks and kept reminding him –and Draco who never left his side- that he was supposed to be resting.

Besides Harry and Draco, Ginny was the only other person in St Mungos. Minerva having heard what had happened rerouted them all to Hogwarts to await news of James and to process the news of Molly and Arthur.

When Harry and Ginny were finally allowed inside Draco waited for them in the corridor. They needed space to talk to their son.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Ginny asked taking a hold of James hand within her own, close to tears at the sigh of the cuts and bruises on his face.

"I'm sorry mum," He said not looking at his dad.

"What happened son?" Harry asked and James turned to look at his father with hatred in his eyes.

"It's your fault," He breathed furiously, his throat too sore to shout. "It's revenge for the people you killed," James hissed at his father who looked taken aback by his eldest son's attitude towards him.

"What do you mean? Who did this?" Ginny asked in shock.

"The children of his most loyal supporters."

Harry straightened, his body stiff. He knew who he had to talk to. Without bidding farewell to Ginny or his son he stormed out of the room where Draco was waiting for him, leaning against the wall. With one stern look from Harry he fell into sync beside his aggravated, hormonal boyfriend.

"We need to talk to your father," He said unhappily and Draco only nodded.

HPDM

Lucius had been happy to be left out of the action. He hadn't been able to face returning to Malfoy Manor but so far his son seemed to be happy to play host to him. He and Harry came and went freely rarely bothering him. When the two of them burst into the living room searching for him he was taken aback by the urgency in their tones.

"I need to know which other deatheaters had children," Harry demanded of the older Malfoy. He was in no mood to play games, Lucius had the information he needed and he wasn't going to mess around when the lives of people he cared about were at risk.

"Harry, calm down, he'll tell you. Won't you Dad?" Draco said, looking to his father who, a little terrified of the pregnant and hormonal Harry before him nodded.

"Then tell me," He demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Eleven – The enemy

Lucius, Draco and Harry had gathered around the kitchen table, all of them tense. Malfoy senior had had to take some time to think to make sure that he gave Harry all the names he knew and explain how such bitter children had been born.

"It was three years before the great battle of Hogwarts," Lucius began, reckoning that he needed to start at the beginning. "The Dark Lord had less followers than he would have like, those that he did have were not as loyal as he would have liked. He wanted soldiers that knew only him as their master and no other. Powerful, pureblood wizards that he could mould into dark, evil, sadistic creatures not unlike himself and that is what he demanded of his deatheaters."

"He demanded you to have more children?" Harry asked, astounded by what he was hearing, Draco said nothing and Lucius only nodded.

"Only those of us who had not bore a pureblood heir already. Between the time when he decreed that his follows spawn him an army and just after the great battle a total of eight children were born."

"How did we not know about this?" Harry asked.

"They were born in secret and sent away, the Dark Lord had no patience for infants, he would have taken them back into the fold once they were old enough to wield magic if you hadn't have killed him."

"What happened to them?" Draco asked. Purebloods were all connected somehow, some of the children born would have been his kin in one way or another. He couldn't imagine the terrors that they had endured.

"They were raised in Germany away from the prying eyes of the Ministry and of the Order, raised in secret, taught about the old ways and of the great battle that killed their parents I presume. The plan was to educate them at Durmstrang so that they could learn the craft of dark magic quickly and efficiently."

"Who are we dealing with?" Harry asked, he needed to know because he would defend his family against them, he wanted to know who he was fighting.

"Avery, Dolohov, Greyback, MacNair and Rookwood had sons, Rowle, Gibbon and Lestrange had daughters. However from what you describe I believe that their leader will be Bellatrix's daughter."

"My aunt had a child?" Draco questioned, he could never see his mother's sister as the kind of woman who would willingly bare a child.

"Yes and it was rumoured to be fathered by the only man that she ever truly loved," Lucius said with a deadly serious tone to his voice, looking at Harry knowingly, waiting for him to connect all the dots.

"Voldemort" He said, tensing at the thought that Tom Riddle had had a child. It explained so much to him. His scar had been hurting again, the nightmares had returned and it was because of this child. She had the power to take over procession of another's body just like her father had. "That's why she killed Molly, out of revenge for killing her mother."

"I could presume so, yes," Lucius said.

"We have to go and tell the others," Harry said resigning himself to the fact that he would be the one to bare the bad news to his family. They would all want to fight and he couldn't stop them this time. He would lead them into battle as he had the last time and he would take out the problem before it got any worse. He wouldn't see anyone else he loved die.

HPDM

James was to remain in St Mungos for the time being, his physical wounds had healed but he had been traumatized by what he had seen and the healers wanted to make sure that he was stable before they released him. James was the only member of the Weasley family aside from Charlie who wasn't present in the great hall when Harry and Draco arrived.

Ginny sat with Albus on one side of her, Lily on the other, Hermione and Ron sat with Rose and Hugo. George and Angelia with Fred and Roxanne, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Dominque and Louis and finally Percy sat with Audrey and his children Molly and Lucy. A total of twenty Weasley's now looked to harry for answers, all of them with red eyes from weeping, distraught and grieving.

"We know who the enemy is," Harry said without sugar coating it all, he was too filled with anger to be nice about it. "Deatheaters that were spawning an army on Voldemort's orders had a total of eight children before they died at our hands in the great battle. From what we have gathered their leader is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort himself. They want revenge for what we did. I think we know what has to be done."

"You want to kill them all." Hermione stated plainly and Harry nodded solemnly.

"We fought too hard and lost too much to let them ruin it for us and our children. They want us dead for what we did and they won't stop until we are. My son is in hospital, Molly and Arthur are dead, I don't see that we have a choice."

"Then we kill them," Ron said with a vicious determination, standing up to show his support of Harry.

George too got to his feet, wand drawn, "We fight."

Bill and Percy were the next to stand up and show their support. "How can this be the answer," Hermione said, looking to Ginny to support her but she only clutched her two children tightly to her. "And even if this is the only answer, why does it have to be us, we should leave it to the Ministry and other Auror's that aren't personally involved."

"This is unfinished business, this is a part of Voldemort that's left, polluting this world, I'm not going to rest until she's gone and all our children are safe. If you don't want to fight then fine, I can understand that, stay and take care of the children, they're targets just as much as we are. Anyone who wants to come with me then we leave at dawn."

"No," Draco said taking Harry's hand and pulling him to one side. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of the others. They all must have known, it had been all over the papers today and yet they were still willing to stand behind him and watch him go off into battle. Draco however couldn't just stand by and let him while he was carrying his child.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked.

"You can't go," He said pleadingly, "Please."

"I have to, this is what I'm meant to do. I have to finish what was started."

"Have you really forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Our baby," Draco said in disbelief, placing his hand over Harry's defined abdomen where the small life was growing within him.

"I can't die, we'll be fine."

"You can't die through unforgivable curses but you aren't invincible Harry, I saw what they did to the Weasley's. You wouldn't survive that."

"I'll be okay, we both will, me and the baby. I have to do this. Can you understand that?" Harry asked looking at his lover imploringly, wishing that he could make him see how much he needed to do this. He wanted to make sure that the world their baby was being brought into was safe.

"I can't understand why you would out yourself and the baby directly in harms way, your friends would understand why you didn't want to fight. Please don't do this," Draco pleaded and it brought tears to Harry's eyes to see his desperation but he couldn't give the man he loved what he wanted.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "If I could sit this out then I would but I can't do it and live with myself afterwards."

"Then I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you survive this, whatever it takes," He said with a new found determination before turning on his heel and stalking out of the great hall. Harry watched him go with a sadness, placing a hand over his belly wishing that it could have been different, wishing that he could have given Draco exactly what he wanted but there was no way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

Chapter Twelve – Prelude to Battle

Harry spent the night alone. Draco did not return to him. Dawn broke with no sign of him and Harry was beginning to think that he wouldn't be coming back. He had never felt more alone than he did without Draco at his side.

Those that were determined to fight had gathered in the great hall. Ron, George, Percy and Bill joined him. It would be eight of the deatheaters children against five of them. He couldn't believe how few had decided to fight. As he had been on the brink of announcing that it was time for them to leave he turned in time to see Hermione enter. She was alone much to his dismay but she was at least dressed for battle. One look to Ron said that he wasn't happy that his wife would be joining in on this fight but he didn't say anything.

"I didn't think you'd be coming this time," `Harry said to her and she simply smiled at him disbelievingly.

"I may think you're being recklessly stupid but at least if I'm recklessly stupid with you then you'll have someone to watch your back. Besides I've never been scared of a fight. I'm never going to not stand with you Harry," She said, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him, looking to his stomach that so far showed no sign of the life growing inside.

Harry nodded, "I have to," He said sadly, wishing that Draco could have been here too. "You know he left yesterday, I think he hates me for this." His voice wavered, unsure of whether he would be strong enough to come back alive if Draco couldn't forgive him for needing to be the one to finish this.

"Oh Harry, I thought you knew," She said, taking him by the hand and leading him outside. It took Harry's breath away to see Draco standing there with a small army behind him. He looked grim but determined but he was here.

Unable to contain himself at the overwhelming joy of seeing his lover again after thinking that he wouldn't before they went into battle he ran to him and kissed him. "I thought you'd left, that you hated me," Harry said, relief flooding through him.

"Never," Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, holding him close. "If you're determined to fight in this battle then I'm going to make damn sure that you survive, that you both survive."

"All these people," Harry said looking around at the crowd that the blonde had managed to somehow conjure up in the space of one night.

"They're here for you love, all of them owe their freedom and their lives to you and what you did right here at this school all those years ago. Did you really think that they would let you fight without them?"

"It wasn't their fight, I didn't think it was right to ask them," Harry said still trying to catch his breath and wrap his mind around what was happening.

"But I did," Draco said, "I'm not letting anything happen to you or our baby and when this over I'm going to marry you Harry Potter, make no mistake about that."

HPDM

"My lady, why are we here?" Gregor asked as he and the seven other deatheater children landed back in Malfoy Manor.

"Because we want them to find us," Lilas said idly as she moved through the cavernous corridors of the mansion, scrapping her wand cross the wall. "Do you honestly expect me to go in search of all those that I desire dead? No, they shall come to me and we will be ready for them. This place is steeped in dark magic, it will hold us in good stead when they come."

Gregor grinned, "We shall prepare then my lady," He said, turning to the others and dealing out instructions. When the time came they would be ready.

HPDM

"Harry," a voice called out as they were preparing to leave, he turned to see Ginny coming towards him, "I'm coming with you," She said but Harry shook his head.

"Not this time Ginny," He said, "Stay here, please."

She shook her head, "I want this bitch dead as much as anyone of you after what she did to me, to my mum."

Harry wanted to remind her about the children but wouldn't guilt her into staying if she didn't want to. Both Ron and Hermione were coming with him, leaving their children behind. He was carrying his and Draco's baby into battle with him, he couldn't use their children as an excuse to stay and she knew it.

"If you make me stay behind then you have to as well," She said with a furious determination. "I'm not the one whose pregnant."

"Okay, even though I think you should stay I can't force you and your right about me staying behind too but I would never tell Draco that but you know as well as I do that I have to do this. For the record though, you and Draco have a lot more in common than you think." Harry said with a fond smile.

"Aside from us both being purebloods and madly in love with Harry Potter I can't think of anything," She returned with a smile. Their friendship would survive the divorce, there was no doubting that and perhaps the two of them were better off as friends. There certainly had never been an passion or chemistry between them but that didn't change how Ginny felt about him.

She leant forward, resting her forehead against his, their noses touching and lips inches apart, both breathing heavily. It was only when a possessive growl sounded to the side of them that Ginny backed off.

"A word Weasley," Draco said grabbing a hold of her elbow and roughly steering her away from Harry and the rest of the group. "You had better watch it Weasley," He warned.

"Oh relax Malfoy, he is still my husband after all." Ginny enjoyed winding Draco up and bringing out his jealous side, it was nice to see that Harry wasn't leaving her to be with someone less than worthy of him.

"Don't remind me," Draco said, glaring at the red head, "Besides, he may be your husband but he's carrying my child and that trumps any piece of paper you have."

"I've carried three of his children Malfoy, don't test my patience. I care more about Harry than you realise and if you hurt him I won't hesitate to curse your balls off and proudly show them off in my trophy case. Don't mess with me."

"Consider me well warned Weasley, Hermione has already chewed me a new one on this subject. I'm aware of the difficulties I face if I ever hurt Harry. I've well and truly got the message. I have no intention of ever hurting him."

"Then stop him," Ginny said.

"Stop him what exactly?" Draco asked but it was a pointless question because he already knew what she was asking him to try and do.

"Stop him fighting. He's pregnant wi9th your child, I can't believe that your willing to just let him go and put his safety at risk as well as that of your baby. Make him stay, do anything that it takes, just make him stay behind. He doesn't have to fight."

"You think I haven't tried to convince him? Believe me I have. He's as stubborn as ever. I've done the next best thing I could think of to protect him. Every Auror in England is here plus anyone that once counted him as a friend or ally. They are all here at my request to help him and keep him alive." Draco proclaimed, stating his point to the fiery red headed woman who was clearly still in love with Harry. The blonde however wasn't finished. "If Harry doesn't make it through this fight then you can kill me yourself because without him my life isn't worth living."

"Not even for your son?"

"He has his mother, I won't survive without Harry in my life."

Ginny smiled at him, believing every word he said because it was every bit of true for her as well and at least she had a small part of him in each of her three children.

"Draco," His father called, "They're at the mansion," He said and this got everyone's attention, including Harry who was instantly beside the eldest Malfoy to question him.

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked him.

"The house elves I bought after you two freed the last lot I had, they've just come to inform me. There's no doubt that it's them."

"Then that's where we go. Is everyone ready?" Harry asked and received an echoing war cry in return. It was time to go into battle … again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Darkness**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_Sequel to Memory. Something is coming, something dark and as the chosen one, Harry must stop it from becoming the next Dark Lord but something is happening to him that he can't explain and Draco just might hold all the answers. DRARRY, MPREG!_

* * *

**_Okay, so this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – The Battle and the Aftermath

Over fifty witches and wizards descended upon Malfoy Manor that evening. The numbers were in their favour there was no denying that. With only eight deatheater children they were sure that they were going to win but they were cocky and were not fighting on their own turf. It was this mistake that cost the lives of a few.

By the time they had penetrated the walls of the manor over twenty of their numbers had fallen. With wands brandished the side of the light began a game of cat and mouse with their enemy within the cavernous rooms and corridors that seemed never ending. Their numbers seemed to count for naught when they were spread so thin.

In the chaos Draco and Harry were separated. The Slytherin had intended to stay by the side of his Gryffindor without fail and protect him no matter what. He needed to know that he was safe that he was alive. The two Malfoy's knew the terrain better than anyone and they were soon distracted, opening secret passage ways intended to give the side of the light the advantage.

Upon seeing Hermione he grabbed hold of her, "Where's Harry, have you seen him?" He asked in a blind panic. She looked horror struck at the fact that Draco didn't know where their saviour was, She shook her head in disbelief, pushing Draco out of the way and deflected a curse that had been directed at him.

"Find him," She said, "Before he does something stupid."

HPDM

Lilas was the spitting image of her mother. Harry knew it was her the minute he laid eyes on her. Her long black hair was thick and glossy, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. If Harry hadn't know that Bellatrix Lestrange had been killed more than twenty years ago then he would have sworn that it was her. Lilas however looked healthier than her mother had in her final years, her face not as gaunt or skull like.

Harry had known that Draco would never let him go after her so he had taken the first opportunity given to him and slipped away to follow her. He knew that she had to die for this to be finished with and he was determined to do just that. Whatever it took.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Lilas said spotting him. They had reached a secluded part of the manor. The battled had not spilled over to here yet but they could hear it raging not far away. He was alone with her, this was the chance he needed to take. He watched her twiddle her wand in her hand confidently. "Not in your condition, I thought my cousin would have made you stay home."

"You don't even know him," Harry said as they circled each other, "In fact you don't know much at all."

"I know enough," She snarled at him, "I knew who killed my mother, it was such a shame she was such an easy kill."

"Your mother tortured and murdered countless people, she took away people I cared about and you think you're justified in wanting revenge for her death."

"I was two years old when she died, because of the Weasley's I never got to know her, I am justified in wanting to avenge her death!" Lilas shouted, losing her temper and throwing a curse in Harry's direction which he deflected.

"And your father murdered both of my parents before I could talk or walk," Harry said pointedly.

"And you killed him," She snapped, "Hunting down every piece of his soul and destroying him."

"You know who he is, know what he did, he had to die."

"And now you've come to kill me."

"I've come to do what I have to."

"You think it will be easy to kill me?"

"Well it wasn't easy to kill Voldemort I don't see why it would be any different with you. I never wanted to have to fight another battle but you came after my family, my children. Did you really think it wouldn't come to this?"

"Actually I counted on it. Everything I want is right here under this roof. Each and every person I wanted dead for what they did to my family has come to me and by the days end they'll all be dead. Except you, I want you alive."

"Why do you want me alive?"

"Because of that bastard growing in your belly, your other children were a disappointment to me, weak and pathetic but imagine the power this new child will have. Potter and Malfoy combined, beautifully lethal."

Harry found a protective hand at his stomach as he thought about losing his child to evil and suddenly he panicked, he shouldn't be here. He had been stupid in insisting that he had to fight this battle. "I'd never let you," Harry said and fired the killing curse toward Lilas which she dodged laughing.

"You'll have to do better than that Potter," She said with a cackle.

"So will you," Harry retorted as Lilas threw her own killing curse in his direction. Harry easily side stepped it but it wasn't her intention to kill him. As they had circled each other they had edging closer to one another.

"I'm aware curses have little effect on you and those that will could hurt the child and we wouldn't want that, you'd be of no use for me but Durmstrang offers their students a broad education." She said removing a blade from within her robes, brandishing it as if it were a thing of beauty. Harry instantly became wary. Magic was one thing but muggle wounds were something else entirely.

Lilas waved it leisurely around in the air between them, admiring the blade, Harry attempted to fire several more defensive spells at her but she deflected them, not once going on the offensive, only defending herself.

Then as Harry attempted another killing curse she dodged, turning her body as if she were dancing and plunging the blade into his side. "You see," She said, "This won't kill you or the baby but it'll hurt like hell."

"You don't know the meaning of pain," He hissed through clenched teeth. He grabbed hold of a fist full of her robes so that she couldn't back away, his wand pressed between them. "Tell Voldemort I said hi. Avada Kedavra."

The force of the spell uttered from Harry's lips at such close quarters flung them both back, the curse hitting it's intended victim but throwing them both across the room with an explosive crack that pierced the air.

Lilas landed against the wall, dead, her body crumpled and lifeless, the last threat from Voldemort finally and irreversibly gone. Harry across the room, barely conscious with the blade still buried deep within his side and yet he breathed on. He had hit his head on impact, the last word he uttered before giving in to darkness, "Draco…"

HPDM

A horrible sound ripped through the air like the crack of a whip only magnified ten times over. Draco knew that it was Harry, there was no doubt in his mind. With his heart beating fast he ran toward the source of the sound. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching the man he loved.

"Harry," He shouted, "Harry!"

What Draco didn't realise was that he was being followed by several other people, all of them realising that whatever had just happened involved their saviour, the one they had all vowed to protect.

"No," Draco breathed upon seeing his boyfriend slumped motionless on the floor, blood pouring from his side. Rushing to him he took him in his arms, cradling him there. "Don't die Harry, please don't die," Draco sobbed. Hermione was instantly by his side, wand out examining him.

"I can heal him but not well, I'll do my best but we need to get him to the hospital," She said, "The important thing is that he's alive."

Draco knew that she was right, he was alive and that was what mattered. They had won the battle, the eight deatheaters children were dead, never to return but they had lost people too. With all of the blood pouring from his lovers wound the Slytherin's greatest fear was that they would lose their baby. If that happened he would never be able to forgive himself for letting Harry come here and fight.

"Ron, Draco and I will take Harry to St Mungos, stay here, you need to take count of the fallen," Hermione said and her husband nodded solemnly. As much as he wanted to accompany his friend Hermione was right.

HPDM

The ministry of magic took a serious hit that day. They lost more than half of their Auror's. Also amongst the fallen was Lucius Malfoy who had ironically died to save Hermione when she had been attacked by Gregor Greyback. Dean Thomas had perished along with Percy Weasley when the son of Dolohov had resorted to using muggle weaponry, taking them by surprise. They had lost too many good witches and wizards in such a short space of time but it was at least over now. Voldemort no longer had any hold over the wizarding world, Harry's destiny was finally complete.

HPDM

It took the healers at St Mungos several long and strained hours before they declared that both Harry Potter and his child would live. Draco had been pacing relentlessly, refusing to sleep or to eat until he knew if his boyfriend and child were all right.

Hermione stayed by his side ensuring that Draco didn't lose his mind and attack one of the people supposed to be helping in his impatience. She thought it was cute how much he worried about him. The two of them really were meant for each other.

HPDM

Thankfully the next time Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stepped foot in St Mungos wasn't until the Gryffindor was eight and a half months pregnant and waddling having just gone into labour. The waddling had been something that Draco found absolutely adorable. Harry had not shared his fiancés enthusiasm for it.

Six and a half hours later Harry held in his arms a beautiful baby girl, his and Draco's daughter. She was absolutely perfect with wisps of blonde hair and new-born blue eyes, Lucius would have been so proud of her as she held all of the tell-tale Malfoy traits.

The first visitors were Ginny with James, Albus and Lily in tow, the three children eager to see their new half-sister. They were followed closely by Ron, Rose, Hugo and of course Hermione who was seven months pregnant with twins and huge. Though no one dared tell her that, her hormones were all over the place and she was likely to take someone's head off at any given moment.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Ginny asked as she took her turn holding the tony little girl, cooing softly at her.

"Draco wanted to name her after his grandmother but I wasn't sure," Harry admitted. He was exhausted and glad that the birthing was over and done with. There was no way he was ever going to go through that again.

"What's she called?" Ron asked curiously as he practically wrestled with his sister to have a turn holding the so far unnamed baby.

"Druella," Draco said, "She was a wonderful woman, I was closer to her than I was to my own mother."

"How about you call her Ella then," Hermione suggested. Harry looked to Draco who considered this name for a moment before nodding in his approval.

"I love it," Harry said staring at his daughter that slept peacefully in his best friends arms. "Ella," He said trying it out and smiling.

"Ella Potter," Draco said with a smile.

"Ella Potter-Malfoy," Harry corrected and his fiancé kissed him on the forehead with a soft chuckle.

"Ella Potter-Malfoy it is."

* * *

So what do you think?

Now don't get excited but I do have a follow up story from this one in mind. I'm not sure if I'll write it straight away or do something else first. If you check on my profile page it'll give you more up to date information as to what I'm writing. I'll update that whenever something changes. However if you would like to see what happens next and are desperate for a third installment then please let me know!

Hope you enjoyed Darkness and Memory.

Thank you to everyone to has followed this story and reviewed. You guys are amazing. I never write for the reviews, I just love to write but to read your feedback is absolutely amazing. A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review.

I have a couple of stories in mind at the moment so please keep checking back and if you have any challenges or suggestions as to what you'd like to see me write next then leave me a message and I'll see what I can do. :-)

**_There is a reason why Scorpius isn't present at the birth of his baby sister, it's all part of my grand plan for a follow on story if it gets written! _**


End file.
